


Long Parties

by StarfruitHoney



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: Rhys gets bored at a party. Pees on Jack.





	Long Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self indulgence

The long strands of diamond garlands glittered in the rafters as all the company executives mingled among each other. Rhys leaned back in his chair, the sparkling beads from his dress cascading over his thighs. He was bored. The novelty of getting tipsy of 500$ liquor was wearing out as he watched yet another gross old man leave a sloppy wet kiss on the hand of another’s wife. Rhys had been approached as well, but with a soft scoff and roll of his eyes, they would usually walk away from the ultimate prize he was.  
  
No one else could claim to be the date of Handsome Jack, even if he was here simply as eye candy. Jack had dropped the invite on his desk, and walked away without a word, leaving Rhys confused. Then later, Jack had revealed a beautiful sparkling silver dress adorned with diamond beads. Rhys had asked him who it was for, and gotten a very dry look for his troubles.  
  
And so Rhys was dragged along to the party, dressed up by Jack, and then practically ignored.  
Normally, he wouldn't mind. He got to eat all the fancy food he wanted, drink as much as he wanted, and, for the most part, he was left alone. So he was bored. No one would talk to him, and Jack was busy entertaining the boring upper management.  
  
At least that's what Rhys thought, when he was suddenly called over. Rhys was at Jack's side in a moment, delighting in the way people's heads turned as Rhys walked past. Jack patted his lap, leaning back, clearly intending for Rhys to take a seat. Rhys glared at him for a moment, before throwing a leg over Jack’s and straddling him instead. Jack didn't seem as perturbed as Rhys had hoped, when he only smirked, and bounced Rhys gently on his thighs.  
  
“Hey, pumpkin. How are things?”  
  
“I'm bored. There's nothing really to do. Do I even need to be here?” Rhys placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, intending to try and get up, but Jack firmly placed his own hands on Rhys’s hips, and gently pressing down.  
  
"C’mon, it's not that bad. You're gorgeous.” Jack's eyes trailed down Rhys’s front, to where the dress was now hiked up enough Jack could definitely see the panties Rhys had donned for the occasion. Rhys tried to shift so Jack couldn't, but with Jack's hands on his hips it was impossible.  
  
“I'm sick of being gorgeous. I want to go home.” Rhys pouted, hoping if he looked cute Jack would let him go.  
  
"After the big speech during dinner. Ok?” Jack waved him off before firmly placing his hand back on Rhys’s hip. “For now, I need you to keep me entertained while I entertain.”  
  
Rhys groaned and went limp against Jack's chest, dramatically. When Jack just laughed, Rhys decided he was rather comfortable, so he rested his head on Jack's shoulder, and took a nap- hoping that he drooled on the bastard.  
  
It was a good nap, and Rhys was sure it killed some time, but a pressing issue from his bladder told him he couldn't nap all of his problems away. Rhys stretched lightly, ignoring Jack's dramatic announcement of his sudden wakefulness. When Rhys tried to stand however, Jack pressed his hands against his hips, keeping him there.  
  
“Jack, I gotta pee.” Rhys whispered. Jack didn't move, instead, he was watching someone else telling an outlandish story in their drunken stupor. “Jack, seriously, let me go.”  
  
“In a minute, you can hold it for a little while.” Rhys pouted at Jack's dismissive reply.  
  
“Jack, if you don't let me go to the bathroom I will pee right here.” Jack looked at him, expression clearly saying he thought it was an empty threat. Rhys frowned more. It was originally an empty threat, but somehow, between what alcohol was left in his system and the challenge Jack had just issued, it wasn't so empty. “I mean it. I will".  
  
Jack actually pat him on the head, before continuing to ignore him. Rhys was livid. “Last chance, asshole.” Rhys warned. The corner of Jack's mouth twitched a bit, and Rhys knew Jack didn't think he was serious.  
  
It felt good, like peeing after holding it for a long time usually did, but sweeter from the slow dawning horror on Jack's face as he realized Rhys really had been serious. Rhys shut his eyes in embarrassment, the warmth surprisingly pleasant in ways he didn't want to think about. He chose instead to think about his victory, and how Jack surely wouldn't underestimate him again. If he survived peeing on his boss.  
  
He let his eyes flutter open after his bladder was fully emptied, expecting to see Jack furiously glaring at him. What he did not expect was Jack's almost blank shock, accompanied by a deep blush creeping out from under the mask. Rhys tried to get up, but Jack's grip on his hips tightened more than they had previously, pulling Rhys closer and pressing against his- oh. The warm flush at the back of his neck flared up full force as Jack pressed a very clear erection against Rhys.  
  
“Oh my god. You-"  
  
“Shut up. You can't get up now.”

Rhys got home much later than the party was supposed to go, cleaned up and delightfully sore. He had intended to go straight to bed, but Vaughn was still up, playing some game.  
  
“Geez, I thought that party was supposed to end like 2 hours ago. You almost go home with someone?” Vaughn didn't even look up. Rhys could have spared him, but they were bros and at some point it would sort of come up.  
  
“Well, I- I kind of peed on Handsome Jack.” Rhys started. Vaughn paused the game and gave him a disbelieving look. “I peed on him while I was sitting in his lap and well… We’re dating now?”


End file.
